


Cornered

by HikariMat



Category: One Piece
Genre: A literal tiger okay, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, M/M, Zoro turns into a tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: Sanji's no longer surprised by the mysteries of the New World.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Cornered

Sanji apparently isn’t allowed to have a goddamn moment of peace in this ship. Zoro always insists on staying in the kitchen watching him while he’s cooking, which is really annoying, even though after so long he’s already kind of used to being watched by that muscle brain idiot. However, Zoro's gaze on his back today has seemed more intense than usual, so much so that it felt like he was being watched by a wild beast about to strike its prey. That marimo really is the most irritating being on the planet.

As if it wasn’t enough to stare at him all day like a creep, that walking seaweed now is even making a point of cornering Sanji against one of the ship's wooden walls when the cook tries to move away from the stove to pick up some ingredients he’d forgotten.

Sanji immediately realizes that something is wrong.

The place where Zoro's hand are touching are not the usual, his hand looks different and feels different… even the aura that emanates from Zoro’s body is certainly not the one he’s used to. Sanji has the confirmation that something is indeed very strange when he feels wet warm saliva running down his skin and then a huge spiky tongue licking the back of his neck, making him shiver from head to toe.

Out of pure instinct, he kicks the creature hard, causing it to fall across the kitchen. But Sanji barely has enough time to understand the situation before the huge tiger runs towards him and jumps on him, with a gigantic body that should have twice his size and weight much more than the man that Sanji’s used to have over his body. He knows very well that beast is Zoro, it is a huge muscular and ugly green tiger, after all, but the fact that he is the idiot swordsman means nothing.

Undoubtedly, it would be easier to kick that wild beast until it was unconscious than to accept any kind of perversion from him… the only problem is that Sanji will always be the biggest pervert on earth. Also, that tiger is still _Zoro_ and he is _huge_ and clearly in heat. The beast spills saliva on his face, completely wetting him, and even so Sanji doesn’t feel disgusted by it. But, no matter how that transformation had taken place, no matter if it’s still his dumb boyfriend, Sanji can’t let himself get carried away by the strong smell of that man... Tiger...

Of course, his self-control only lasts until Zoro sticks his tongue in his mouth and starts kissing him in the strangest kiss of Sanji’s entire life. Is it his imagination or has the marimo not realized that something is wrong with his own body? Not that he wasn’t normally a savage, but that’s an exaggeration even for the stupid swordsman.

Unfortunately, Sanji can’t help it, not that he truly wants to, and ends up corresponding to the dirty act, sucking that tongue with a texture so different from the usual.

He always used to call Zoro tiger but never imagined that one day the nickname would end up becoming _that_ real.

As if the clear despair with which he’s being "kissed" by that weird tongue isn’t enough, there’s still the fact that he has a glimpse of the animal's penis completely hard and outward, pointing in his direction and it’s certainly not the cock he’s used to see.

If things escalated and Zoro still didn't understand that he had turned into a wild beast, it would have serious consequences... Not that Sanji’s giving a damn, in fact, he’s a little curious... In a different situation, if that were a real animal, he wouldn't get this turned on, but this is his stupid boyfriend and Sanji’s so excited by that body it’s making him crazy.

If they continue, they could be caught by any of the crewmembers, they’re in the kitchen, the oven’s on, so they can’t even take too long, Sanji can’t even moan... Even so, the cook’s skillful fingers have opened his pants and are willingly touching his own entrance, preparing the little not-that-tight-anymore hole to accommodate the tiger. The kiss feels more like a saliva exchange and a fight, one that’s always won by the tiger that seems to want to command Sanji. In the end, Zoro’s always like that.

The huge paw presses against his chest, making Sanji think he’s gonna lose all air due to the weight, but soon afterwards Zoro removes it, tearing Sanji's clothes apart with his claws, making it clear that his only goal is to undress the blond, not to kill him. The fact that he’s completely exposed and with his clothes torn, reveals Sanji’s perversion: he’s already moving three fingers inside his needy hole.

The tiger's tongue is running over his pale skin, causing goosebumps in every little part of the cook's lustful body. The spines lightly scratching the skin, seeming to want to stick to the surface and this is really making Sanji hornier, especially when Zoro starts to circle his nipples so eagerly. It’s irritating to know the bastard’s aware of his actions, but clearly is still thinking he’s still human.

As Zoro goes down with his caresses until he reaches the blonde's leaking cock, Sanji becomes kind of scared. If those fangs brush his sensitive cock, he’s screwed. Even worse, if Zoro decides to close his huge mouth there, he’s gonna be castrated on the spot.

This thought makes him kick the animal’s big face hard and crawl across the floor to escape, which is not a great idea, as he’s completely exposed, with his butt leaning towards the tiger, while he’s on all fours like a bitch. Then, Zoro proves that he’s really no longer human.

Sanji feels the animal's dick enter his ass at once, forcing him to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. He should feel awkward about being fucked by a tiger, but the different, painful texture of that cock makes him yearn for more. If at any moment he thought he didn’t want that, when he finally has it fully inside, all his denial completely vanishes. He wants it and wants it _badly_. Zoro's thrusts are so strong that Sanji can’t even stand on all fours, quickly falling face down and getting his face almost buried in the ship's wooden floor. He never thought New World’s level of bizarre was that.

Zoro continues to fuck him hard, completely filling Sanji with his spiky cock and tearing the blonde's insides. His tongue running along Sanji’s bare back, leaving strands of saliva everywhere it touches, but unlike normally, it doesn’t look like he’s going to bite him. Sanji deduces that perhaps Zoro’s finally realizing that he’s currently a damn huge tiger that can’t bite him, unless he wants to end up mutilating him.

With every second that passes, Sanji thinks he’s going to pass out from it all. It’s too much, but it’s delicious. He’s being fucked by a damn animal twice his size, weighing hundreds of pounds, and he thinks it was the best thing ever. He likes it hard and fast, to be filled more and more deeply, to have his ass completely full of cock, especially Zoro’s current one, which feels insanely good.

In his mind he moans for Zoro, begging for more, letting only one or two moans escape through his mouth, showcasing how good it is, encouraging the wild beast. He wants to be completely violated. It’s shameful how easy Sanji is, but when he’s having sex he never cares about anything other than pleasure and the more he moans, the more Zoro seems to strive to provide his indecent body the pleasure it needs.

With his hands under his body, Sanji reaches for his cock and starts touching himself, basically fucking his own fist while thrusting back, eager for more of the tiger's cock. He wants to come, he’s desperate.

The increasingly insane thrusts suddenly come to a stop when the blonde's insides are flooded by the beast’s hot cum and the tiger basically gets stuck in him, giving no sign that it intends to get out of there anytime soon. For a few more seconds the blonde continues to touch himself, until he spills into his own hand and onto the Thousand Sunny's floor.

If Franky saw what he had just done, he would definitely be dead.

Zoro falls from exhaustion on Sanji’s back and, luckily for the blonde, he’s turned back to his human form, otherwise he would have been crushed to death. If the human marimo’s already that heavy, Sanji doesn’t even want to imagine being crushed by his tiger form.

Still, Sanji smiles in post-orgasm bliss, feeling the strong arms around his body, something he missed throughout the act. Even when Zoro starts insulting and accusing him of being the most perverted man alive he brushes off the hypocrisy of that imbecile tiger in the shape of human, since even after recovering his real body, Zoro's dick is _still_ stuck in his ass and Zoro’s the one who least wants to remove it.

Sanji has serious doubts that the crew’s pervert title still belongs to him, but he doesn’t deny that this ended up being a somewhat... interesting experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiger Zoro's dick is huge bc I want it to be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
